Balancing Through the Opposites!
Chapter 19 of the fanfic; "Let's Play Soccer! The twisted Adventure!" Click the link for the summary X3 Story “Whew, glad that’s over..” Rese sighed in relief. “Your turn, Rese. To fight Raimon, with this ‘team’ you made.” Hiroto laughed in his amusement. Rese glared back at him. “W-we’re not weak!! We’ll defeat Raimon ‘til they stop playing soccer forever!” Rese answered back, in a tone which she doesn’t often use. Hiroto just nodded, not seeming to care a bit. Rese walked away. “Don’t tell me, you don’t have members yet?” Hiroto sighed, unimpressed. “I-i got members, alright?! Stronger than yours! We’ll win!” Rese shouted back, starting to get angry. “You’re starting to sound like Endou…” Hiroto said silently to himself. “Got the plan?” Rese asked her team. “Of course, Rese, don’t take us lightly.” Serra said. “We’ve gotten stronger.” Akuji added. “And we’ll defeat Raimon!!” Kira shouted out. “Let’s go!!” Endou was practicing, as usual. With that old, beat-up tire he found ages ago. “W-we’ll defeat Aliea, convince Rese and Serra to come back..a-and be the best in the world!” Endou shouted, punching the tire violently. “I’m afraid I’ll stop you right there, Endou.” Hitomiko said, ruining Endou’s training. “Eh?” Endou asked, puzzled. “You’re not our goalkeeper anymore, starting from our next match.” Hitomiko announced, with a stern tone, as usual. Everyone was shocked. Not one word came from the team. Even Fubuki, who was having troubles was caught shocked. Finally, Kidou broke the silence. “I agree.” Kidou interrupted; “In order to defeat Aliea, we have to make greater changes.” He added, starting to see some advantages. “But…Who’ll be our goalkeeper?” Tachimukai asked, curiously. “Of course it’ll be you, Tachimukai!” Endou said, as he patted Tachimukai’s back. “No. Tasuku will.” Hitomiko pointed out. “M-me?” Tasuku said, caught off guard. “Yeah.” “If you wanna bring your sister back, you’ll have to prove it to her.” Kidou added. “O-okay..b-but, I don’t have any Hissatsu techniques…” Tasuku said, disappointed. “Endou will teach you.” Kidou explained. “No. Endou should focus on his Libero position. Tasuku will be alright on his own.” Hitomiko announced, once again. “Right! Let’s practice, guys!” Endou shouted. Hours passed. Hours turned into days. “Hey, Rese, are you cowering again?” Nagumo laughed. “I’m ready now.” Rese said, as a strong gust of wind passed by. Raimon was busy practicing again. Until…. “Raimon!” Rese shouted out; “Accept our challenge! If not, we’ll destroy your school and some nearby villages.” She added, threatening the team. “It’s as simple as this…!” Jason said as he was about to kick their soccer ball towards the school. “Whoa, not yet, Jason. Save the fun for later.” Rese said as she stopped Jason. “Look who we have on our team, Serra and Rese. Two of your players before.” Gemini laughed. “The importance of balancing your powers through the opposites!” Universe Elements shouted. The match began! There’s the much awaited kick-off!! “Ready, Aphrodi?” Gouenji asked. “Yeah.” “Now!!” Kira shouted. Universe Elements quickly marked the forwards! “This is…!” Gemini got hold of the ball. “Atsukia!!” Gemini shouted as she passed the ball. “Serra, Rese!” Atsukia said, as she passed the ball. “We won’t let you!” Domon, Ichinose, Touko and Kabeyama shouted. “Air Dash!!!” “W-waaah!” Raimon’s defenders fell as Serra was too fast. Rese got hold of the ball!! “The Wa---“ “Too late!!” “O-onii-chan?!” Rese said, a split moment after she shot the ball. Tasuku barely saved it. But smoke from the shot was thick, it felt like it was burning. Rese was speechless. “Heh, we’ll get it next time.” Atsukia said. Tasuku looked at Rese. Trying to convince her to come back. Rese rudely turned her back. “E-endou!!” Tasuku shouted out as he passed to Endou. “Ichinose! Domon!!” “The Phoenix!!” “Burning Catch!!!” “Whoa, seriously, this is the best you could do, Ichinose? Domon?” Jason laughed. “Let’s go! Counterattack!!” Serra got the ball. “Killer Sl—“ “Too late, Domon!! Time Travel!!” Serra was in front of the goal! “Let’s see what you can do.” Serra said as she pointed to Tasuku. “Keshin!! Wind Angel Goddess!!” “Wh-what’s that?!” Tasuku asked, starting to shake. “Divine Angel!!” “A-ah!!!” Rese seemed to be worried, though barely noticeable, she was. Tasuku couldn’t move, until that one moment that the ball was right in front of him. He could barely hold on. He thought of his sister and suddenly… Tasuku put his hands out, trying to stop the shoot! It stopped and he kicked it! But as soon as that, a part of the land rose up, supporting the ball to go in a direction. Endou caught it. “Wha—“ Serra has shocked, as well as the team. ‘W-we should call that…’Land Quake”!” Megane quickly exclaimed. There’s the whistle that signals the end of the first half… ______________________________________________________ There you have it! This is the first chapter where Universe Elements appeared. Hope you like it!!~ Hungry4ramen 03:01, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure!